


Зубы чешутся

by Mozilla



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это была самая большая глупость в жизни Кисе. Или нет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зубы чешутся

**Author's Note:**

> Весьма вольное обращение с вселенной омегаверса.  
> Фанфик был написан на апрельский фест Куроко на diary.ru

Кисе увлеченно грыз мороженое. Он последнее время вообще вел себя как щенок — грыз все, что попадется под руку: ручки, карандаши, дужку солнечных очков. Десны постоянно чесались, а зубы как будто не помещались во рту. Говорили, что это верный признак вхождения альф в пору полового созревания.

Вот только для Кисе это было бессмысленно. Он вздохнул и задумчиво прикусил палочку от мороженого — она ощутимо хрустнула на зубах и Кисе пришлось отплевываться от щепок. Идиот.

Полную задницу своего положения он понял только около года назад, когда все остальные альфы начали засматриваться на симпатичных омег, а те в ответ вполне сознательно строили им глазки. Первые ухаживания, поцелуи и неловкие зажимания по темным углам — все прошло мимо Кисе. Он только иногда заставал смущенные парочки в неожиданных местах и быстро сваливал, чтобы не мешать. 

Не то, чтобы у него не было недостатка в поклонницах или поклонниках. Но все их восторженные взгляды гасли при одном приближении к нему. Увы, его запах говорил всем четко и ясно — занят. Да и сам он смотрел на всех омег только с легким интересом — никаких чувств сексуального характера они у него не вызывали.

В прошлом году им ввели в обязательную программу лекции по половому созреванию. Кисе очень хотелось спросить — какого хрена эти лекции не ввели еще в средней школе? Хотя, возможно, он один такой идиот на миллион. 

Надо было держать свои зубы при себе еще три года назад, тогда сейчас ему не пришлось бы грызть всякую хрень, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить тоскливый голод по своей омеге. Которая явно не планировала становится его. 

Кисе выкинул последнюю щепку от палочки и повел плечами, разминаясь. Приближалась его очередь выходить на площадку. 

Ему некуда было девать дурную энергию, командных тренировок, чтобы ее подавить не хватало, так что он пристрастился к стритболу и стал частым гостем на уличных площадках.

Эти игры — жесткие и агрессивные — здорово его выматывали, и домой он приходил полностью выжатым. Но, несмотря на это, каждый вечер он все равно доставал размытую старую фотографию и шел в душ дрочить. Это было невыносимо. Иногда он злился и надеялся, что Ниджимуре так же хреново, как и ему. Потом Кисе становилось стыдно. В конце концов, он сам был виноват. 

Сегодня даже в душ идти не хотелось. Он упал на кровать, не раздеваясь. Из-под подушки торчал краешек фотографии. На ней был весь основной состав команды Тейко на заднем плане и хмурый Ниджимура, смотрящий прямо в камеру. Кисе, хоть убей, не помнил, кто и когда их фотографировал. Он это фото нагло украл из школьного альбома Тейко при выпуске. Зато Кисе хорошо помнил тот момент, который и стал причиной его нынешних страданий. 

 

Он тогда только пробился в первый состав, относился восторженно к каждому члену команды, и любил каждый мячик в кладовке и каждый сантиметр пола на площадке. Кисе иногда оставался в зале позже всех, даже после их игр с Аомине один-на-один, чтобы просто побросать мячи, послушать шорох сетки на кольце и скрип кроссовок по полу. Еще ни в один вид спорта, которым он пробовал заниматься, он не влюблялся настолько сильно. Сложно было считать себя самым лучшим, когда тебя обыгрывал практически каждый из команды. Это бодрило и заставляло выкладываться на полную. 

А еще в зале практически постоянно витал легкий след очень вкусного запаха. Кисе так и не смог понять от кого или от чего он исходил, сколько не принюхивался. И легкомысленно решил, что так пахнет сам баскетбол. В то время это казалось очень логичным и красивым объяснением. 

В одну из таких поздних тренировок его и застал Ниджимура. И только оказавшись на расстоянии вытянутой руки от капитана, Кисе сообразил, что этот вкусный запах исходил от него. Он тогда даже не понял, что делает. Ниджимура и сказать ничего не успел, а Кисе уже вжался носом в его шею, жадно принюхиваясь. Тело реагировало странно, Кисе резко стало очень жарко, хотелось что-то сделать, но он не знал что. Запах забивал нос, окутывал теплым душным облаком, вызывая под кожей зуд. И Кисе, не дожидаясь пока Ниджимура придет в себя и оттолкнет его, решил унести хоть частичку этого запаха с собой. И сделал самую большую глупость в своей жизни — укусил Ниджимуру. Сильно, до крови. И отскочил в сторону, с удивлением рассматривая тонкую струйку крови, стекающую под ворот футболки. Ему не верилось, что он действительно сделал это. Блин, он только что укусил своего капитана. Вот придурок. 

Кажется, Ниджимуре в это тоже не верилось. Он застыл с широко распахнутыми глазами, а потом медленно провел рукой по месту укуса. На пальцах осталась кровь и Ниджимура уставился на нее. Молчание тянулось и тянулось, и Кисе хотелось сбежать, потому что смотреть на такого тихого и растерянного Ниджимуру было странно и непривычно. И почему-то хотелось укусить его еще раз, да так сильно и остро, что пришлось прикусить собственную губу, чтобы сдержаться. 

— Ты охуел? — отмер, наконец, Ниджимура и поднял на него глаза. Взгляд у него был темный и злой.

Кисе понимал, что охуел, поэтому даже оправдываться не стал, только плечами пожал. Но оказывается он понимал далеко не все. 

Ниджимура, глотая слова от еле сдерживаемого бешенства, объяснил Кисе, что тот только что пометил его как альфа, и теперь они связаны на всю их гребаную жизнь. 

 

Кисе засунул голову под подушку. От этих воспоминаний у него всегда горели уши, но он все равно помнил речь Ниджимуры дословно. И то, что тому нахуй не сдался сопливый альфа, и что он не собирается подстраиваться под идиотов, и что есть шансы избавиться от этой херни, если кто-то из них сдохнет. Кисе уловил, на что намекает Ниджимура и позорно сбежал, не дожидаясь пока тот начнет проверять, каковы эти шансы на практике. 

А через две недели Ниджимура уехал. И больше Кисе его не видел. 

Всю хреновость ситуации он понял гораздо позже, когда изучил статьи об отношениях альф и омег. И долго удивлялся, почему Ниджимура действительно не прибил его на месте. Его бы даже оправдали наверняка, потому что избавлять мир от дебилов — святое дело. Это были прописные истины, и Кисе об этом тоже рассказывали, только вот ему было неинтересно и скучно. 

Зато теперь, блин, ему постоянно весело и офигеть как интересно. Он провел пальцами по лицу Ниджимуры на фото. 

Самым обидным было то, что он жалел даже не об укусе-метке. Он жалел, что Ниджимура уехал. Кажется, тогда Кисе влюбился не только в баскетбол. 

 

Кисе плелся на уличную площадку без особого настроения. Такая апатия тоже иногда на него накатывала. Избавиться от нее было практически невозможно, приходилось терпеть. Он подозревал, что так организм давал ему хоть немного отдохнуть от постоянного голода, но точно не знал, а выяснять было лень. 

Он пару раз даже собирался повернуть назад и пойти домой, но мысли об очередной унылой одинокой дрочке вызывали головную боль. Так что он шел дальше. 

Он завернул за угол и остановился. Ну вот, докатился. Теперь у него начались галлюцинации. Ему показалось, что он чувствует запах Ниджимуры. Уверенный, что ему только кажется, он все равно поймался на этот невидимый поводок и пошел в ту сторону, откуда он доносился. 

И чем ближе он подходил, тем отчетливее его чувствовал. Он остановился, привалившись к стене. Во рту пересохло, виски ломило, стало жарко. Этого не может быть, уверял он сам себя. 

А на площадке перед ним Ниджимура только что забил красивый данк и дал пять какому-то патлатому парню. Кажется, Кисе играл с ним на прошлой неделе. Кажется, он так и не запомнил как того зовут. Кажется, он начал думать о какой-то херне. Кажется, он сошел с ума. 

Ниджимура повернулся и посмотрел прямо на него. А Кисе как будто прирос к стенке, он даже пошевелиться не мог, только тяжело дышал, чувствуя, как знакомый запах оседает на языке и забивает горло. Он не двинулся даже когда Ниджимура кивнул всем на площадке, прощаясь, и пошел к нему. 

Ниджимура остановился прямо перед ним, а Кисе не мог оторвать взгляд от легкого красноватого шрама на его ключице. Первые метки не заживают никогда, он читал. 

— Мне семнадцать лет, — начал Ниджимура, и Кисе дернулся от его хриплого голоса. — А я ни разу ни с кем до сих пор не смог потрахаться, потому что какой-то мудак три года назад дал волю своим зубам. И вместо поцелуев с горячими девчонками я по вечерам дрочил на его фотографии в журналах. В гребаных японских журналах. Ты хоть представляешь, как сложно достать их в Лос-Анджелесе?

Кисе почувствовал, как тяжесть, давившая на него все это время, отступает. Он неожиданно для себя засмеялся: 

— А ты представляешь, как сложно было найти хоть одну фотографию того, кто не снимается в модных журналах?

— И как? — Ниджимура приподнял бровь. — Нашел?

— Нашел, — Кисе кивнул. — Конечно, нашел.

И качнулся вперед, полностью окутывая себя любимым запахом, прижимаясь, как можно ближе.

— За что ты мне достался? — пробормотал Ниджимура, обхватывая его за шею.

— Я сейчас опять тебя укушу, — предупредил Кисе, проходясь языком по старой метке на ключице.

— Зубы выбью, — ответил Ниджимура. — Хотя уже поздно, — он повернул голову, чтобы Кисе было удобнее вылизывать его.

— Поздно, — согласился Кисе. — Пошли?

Сердце билось где-то под горлом, хотелось кричать и делать глупости. И когда Ниджимура кивнул, Кисе наклонился и поцеловал его.

Они все начали неправильно и не так, но Кисе ни о чем не жалел. У них еще будет время на ухаживания, поцелуи и неловкие обжимания по углам. И начать можно прямо сейчас, Кисе помнил вполне подходящий угол по пути домой.


End file.
